khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Math - number of skills
A page dedicated to recording the # of skills that it takes to complete the World of Math mission. * 892 Math skills in total (as of 9/24/14) **** now the highest ever * 873 Math skills in total (as of 9/23/14) * 870 Math skills in total (as of 9/21/14) * 869 Math skills in total (as of 9/18/14) * 867 Math skills in total (as of 9/17/14) * 857 Math skills in total (as of 9/11/14) * 853 Math skills in total (as of 8/29/14) * 851 Math skills in total (as of 8/28/14) * 850 Math skills in total (as of 8/12/14) * 849 Math skills in total (as of 7/27/14) * 850 Math skills in total (as of 7/26/14) * 852 Math skills in total (as of 7/24/14) * 854 Math skills in total (as of 7/23/14) * 855 Math skills in total (as of 7/21/14) * 856 Math skills in total (as of 7/17/14) * 857 Math skills in total (as of 7/15/14) * 840 Math skills in total (as of 7/15/14) * 829 Math skills in total (as of 7/07/14) * 830 Math skills in total (as of 7/03/14) * 832 Math skills in total (as of 7/01/14) * 833 Math skills in total (as of 6/26/14) * 822 Math skills in total (as of 6/12/14) * 820 Math skills in total (as of 6/03/14) * 818 Math skills in total (as of 5/28/14) * 817 Math skills in total (as of 5/21/14) * 818 Math skills in total (as of 5/20/14) * 815 Math skills in total (as of 5/15/14) * 808 Math skills in total (as of 5/10/14) * 803 Math skills in total (as of 5/05/14) * 800 Math skills in total (as of 5/02/14) * 795 Math skills in total (as of 5/01/14) * 788 Math skills in total (as of 4/29/14) * 774 Math skills in total (as of 4/24/14) * 777 Math skills in total (as of 4/23/14) * 795 Math skills in total (as of 4/21/14) * 805 Math skills in total (as of 4/21/14) * 784 Math skills in total (as of 4/18/14) * 785 Math skills in total (as of 4/17/14) * 766 Math skills in total (as of 4/15/14) * 732 Math skills in total (as of 4/10/14) **** Lowest (in this list) * 738 Math skills in total (as of 4/09/14) * 747 Math skills in total (as of 3/31/14) I have only been a member of KA since 3/29/14 so don't have any data for dates prior to this. I have seen screen shots from quite some time ago where it only took 400+ to achieve complete Mastery in the WoM. It is my opinion that this # will only get larger as KA wraps up changes to the lower levels and then starts working on the Calculus missions. Here is a breakdown of the # of skills by Mission: Mission | Total Skills | CPs | Mission Skills | Mission Foundation Skills Early Math: 89 5 CP 88 MS, 0 MF 3rd Grade: 56 6 CP 50 MS, 6 MF 4th Grade: 85 7 CP 74 MS, 11 MF 5th Grade: 77 6 CP 57 MS, 20 MF 6th Grade: 116 7 CP 98 MS, 18 MF 7th Grade: 93 6 CP 69 MS, 24 MF 8th Grade: 102 6 CP 79 MS, 23 MF Arithmetic: 119 6 CP 117 MS, 0 MF Basic Geo: 0 0 CP 0 MS, 0 MF Pre-algebra: 159 9 CP 159 MS, 0 MF Algebra I: 175 10 CP 161 MS, 14 MF Geometry: 105 11 CP 89 MS, 16 MF Algebra II: 140 9 CP 122 MS, 18 MF Trig: 40 4 CP 30 MS, 10 MF Prob & stat: 59 7 CP 46 MS, 13 MF Pre Calc: 76 8 CP 65 MS, 11 MF Diff Calc: 47 3 CP 40 MS, 7 MF Integ Calc: 0 5 CP 46 MS, 0 MF Mult Calc: 0 0 CP 0 MS, 0 MF Diff Eqtns: 0 0 CP 0 MS, 0 MF Linear Alg: 0 0 CP 0 MS, 0 MF (would be nice to have this in a table) Category:Math